I want to be King
by ali0831
Summary: . "Marcel, I need Elijah." Marcel smirked, "Why?" "He and I are hoping to help Klaus in finding redemption. You give me Elijah we can keep Niklaus under control." One of Marcels vampires stood behind Rebekah, he tossed the bruised and beaten body of a young vampire at her feet, Marcel smirked. "Seems I've found his redemption, he'll have no salvation once I kill her." xKlaroline
1. This is my City

**A/N: So, I've bounced back and forth in my mind on making a Klaroline fan fiction, but after watching episode two of the originals, a lot of ideas came to mind on how I'd like the show to turn out. So, this is pretty much my version. I'm a Klaroline shipper, all the way. I'm working on another story as well, so if this story does well and a lot of you review, favorite, and follow have patience with me.I've never juggled two stories but I feel confident I can do it. I hope you enjoy! Oh by the way, I wasn't sure what category to put this in, if this category is wrong someone please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries, I know Julie Plec is someone I can give credit where credit is due when it comes to the writing of TO and TVD**

Marcel sat in the living room of what used to be the Mikaelson's mansion; it was his now…just like everything else.

Klaus would stand down, Marcel was king.

He sat in an old red Victorian parlor chair. "Niklaus Mikaelson…I know you have some weakness." Marcel sat there for hours, contemplating his next move.

"Until I find out how to rid the original family from the world for good, I guess there's no harm in having some fun with them. Enough fun to where they'll wish they never returned to New Orleans." Marcel spoke to himself, thinking out loud.

He racked his brain for any idea of what could make them regret coming home. He snapped his fingers, the answer was simple. Observe Klaus, ask him questions, be his friend and pretend like Marcel was on his side, gain his trust enough to figure out if Klaus has any emotion left in that dark heart of his.

He got up out of the chair, heading for the front door. It was time to pay a visit to his old friend and mentor.

* * *

Klaus stood in the parlor, leaning up against the fireplace. It was bare, not one single family photo. Klaus liked it that way, because when his siblings disappointed him and he daggered them he didn't have to look at pictures that would taunt him and begin to make him feel guilty whenever he glanced at them.

If only they didn't get in his way…

Klaus shook that thought from his mind, though it wasn't easy, he knew deep down in the hollow depths of his heart, that he needed to change somehow. If that was even possible anymore. His family had faith in him, why couldn't he have faith in himself?

He was a cruel, calloused, selfish, narcissistic, wicked man. He knew all of this, and it was true. But it was easier to not care. Emotions only got in the way. _Any person capable of love is capable of being saved._ He shut his eyes; she always ended up finding her way into his thoughts. He didn't like the memories; they made him feel…longing, loneliness, want, and even a little bit of _happiness._

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, knowing what he was about to do would be yet another failed attempt. But he didn't care. He hit speed dial, putting the phone up to his ear with a shy smile on his face.

The phone rang and rang, until it finally went to voicemail, this didn't surprise him because he expected it.

"Hey it's Caroline! Leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Klaus missed the sound of her voice, which was one of the reasons he called her every couple weeks.

"Hello love, I was just…thinking of you, I hope you're doing well. New Orleans is magnificent. I hope you're enjoying your college, and your dorm that you mentioned. Did you get that mini fridge yet?" Klaus chuckled to himself at that. "Goodbye, Caroline." He smiled to himself sadly, he yearned to hear her voice.

He never pressed her to return his calls, he never became irritated with her for not answering, and he never asked her why she didn't pick up for him in his messages. If she needed him, he was only a phone call away. He trusted that she knew that.

He missed her that was true, but he was trying to mend his mistakes when it came to Caroline.

No matter how impossible it may be; he had to try, and going psychotic hybrid on her through a message would do nothing but push her further away.

Klaus snapped his phone shut, just as Marcel came wandering in. Klaus masked his irritation; he wasn't up for dealing with Marcel today.

"How nice of you to drop by, Marcel." He said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Who was that?" Marcel asked intrigued, sitting down on the old couch across from the fireplace where Klaus stood.

Klaus dropped his phone back into his pocket. "If you must know, it was someone who doesn't concern you, friend."

Marcel chuckled, "That's fair, I suppose knowing your every move is good enough, I don't need to know who you talk to over the phone."

Klaus clenched his jaw tightly. Marcel wanted to get his heart ripped out, he was provoking him.

Klaus let out a long sigh, "Don't test me, Marcel." Klaus warned, walking toward the bar on the other side of the room pouring himself a shot of bourbon.

He held up the bottle of whiskey. "Care for a glass?" He asked, looking at his former mentee.

Marcel declined. "No thanks man, and by the way I was joking. You may be my guest but you are free to do whatever you wish."

Marcel grinned at Klaus, "Under my rules of course."

Klaus kept his attention on his glass of whiskey; he was tired of being told what to do. He answered to no one, least of all his prodigy. _he_ made him what he was which meant Marcel answered to Klaus. "You forget Marcel, I built this city. I am a guest nowhere."

Marcel jumped up, this was _his_ city. Like hell he would hand it over at the sight of Klaus. Using vampire speed, he was only inches from Klaus face. "You _will_ respect me!" Marcel snapped, wrapping his arms around Klaus throat. "I am king!" He shouted in Klaus face, Klaus didn't flinch.

This was mere child's play for him he held the most devilish grin on his face, it brought out the smallest hint of fear in Marcel's eyes, because Marcel knew that look. Klaus grabbed onto the hand that gripped his neck, he ripped it off of him, and with all his strength he threw Marcel across the room with a tremendous amount of force, force that would kill a mere human.

He hit the wall with a loud _thud, _Klaus managed to slam him into the wall so hard, the drywall cracked. If Marcel were still human, every bone in his body would have been shattered from the impact.

"Leave my house, _friend_." Klaus took another sip from his glass; walking over to Marcel he pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Let's get one thing straight here and now. I am King." He snarled through clenched teeth.

Klaus dropped Marcel back down into the rubble. Turning his back to Marcel, he exited the room.

"I am here to take back my throne." He added over his shoulder.

Marcel glared after him, still on his hands and knees trying to recover from the impact.

* * *

Marcel stormed into the secret attic, which he kept Davina in. She was scribbling on her canvas something she did most days.

"You're angry." She knew this without needing to ask because she was clairvoyant among many other things.

Marcel began to pace. "I'm more than angry, I am outraged!" His thoughts started to churn, a vein protruding from the right side of his forehead.

"I want them dead! But since we haven't figured that out yet, I need Klaus weakened. His weakness will weaken the rest of his pathetic family, and until we can figure out how to kill them. I'll leave them to you." He cupped Davina's cheek, "They can be your new play things." He smiled.

She nodded, "I would love new things to play with. It may keep me occupied." She turned her attention back to her canvas.

"Perhaps love will work." She suggested calmly.

He shook his head, stifling a bitter laugh. "Niklaus Mikaelson is incapable of love." Marcel told her.

She nodded, adding smooth streaks to her canvas with a small paint brush. "I wouldn't be so sure. After all he does love you." She spoke softly.

Marcel smiled down at her; pulling her from her work he embraced her gently.

"That just might work, Davina, now to find out how to get the ball rolling." He smiled; the phone call Klaus made just before he walked in for a visit crossed his mind, if he could get a hold of that phone, he may have made his mission to kill the originals possible.

"Let's go, Davina." He commanded. She didn't ask questions, she didn't even look concerned.

She did as she was told and followed Marcel out the door that lead to her secret hiding place, and inside of that place laid the body of a daggered original.

They parked outside of the Manor Klaus made his new home; all the lights were off, all but one.

Klaus must have still been awake.

Marcel kicked himself, vampires rarely slept. What was he thinking? He groaned, "I need that phone."

Davina looked up at the lit window. "No, you don't." She closed her eyes, focusing her energy on that upstairs window intensely.

"Davina what are you-"

"He is asleep…this time." She looked over at Marcel. "Let me explain what could make this easier."

She took in a deep breath, keeping her focus on the lit bedroom window.

"I can access his mind while he's asleep, I can contact his memories and pull them out. I can give him nightmares, to heighten the person's image, then I can retrieve his deepest desires for you." she said, her voice serene.

She was always so calm about everything. She could slaughter an entire family and still remain at peace.

She was an emotionless, heartless witch. Those things were what made her so powerful.

She closed her eyes, calling on her powers.

This took energy and Marcel noticed the wind pick up outside of the vehicle.

The streetlights began to flicker.

Davina's strength increased as she accessed Klaus mind. "I see a girl; I see light enveloping the darkness inside of the hybrids heart where this girl lies. I see warmth, and happiness. I see big blue eyes and soft blond hair. I see-"

Davina's eyes shot open. She may not know this hybrid but she read him well enough to know that what she saw was nearly impossible. Marcel looked at her, intently.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

She did not break her gaze on the window filled with light.

Davina's perfect, emotionless mask threatened to shatter at this new realization.

So it may be possible to destroy them after all.

"What do you see?" Marcel whispered frantically.

She remained focused on the window, until the light in Klaus bedroom flicker off. "I see...redemption."

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I've been working on the outline for a couple days now so chapter 2 will be up depending on if this story gets at least 4 or 5 reviews from this first chapter. The reviews keep my motivation going. Even the follows and favorites do. I know I jumped right into it, but I'm kind of going off of anything I want to happen after episode two. I'm trying to get a few chapters outlined, that way it's solid and I don't become discouraged when I watch the remaining episodes of the originals, naturally a television show writers ideas, plots, and twists will be better than mine but I'm writing this for my own satisfaction. I love Klaroline and my hopes are not set high that she will remain Klaus' love interest in The Originals, I want it to happen...but so far it's like they wrote off his feelings for her. It's only episode two though. So we shall see. Sorry, I'm rambling...please, please, please review, no flames. If you don't like it, don't read it is all I can say for that. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 any ideas or thoughts or opinions...I'm open for them. **


	2. Nightmares & Memories

**A/N: Hey all, well I'm one review shy of my update point, but I'm just going to go ahead and post chapter two. I didn't intend for this to be a crossover, it was actually supposed to be straight TO, but I did want to include Caroline, and I wanted to add her name to the characters part of my summary page (silly reason, I know) then I decided, a crossover didn't seem like such a terrible idea, I came up with tons of ideas. We will mainly focus on TO, but we'll be involved with TVD a bit to, character appearances are going to be a big part of the crossover. I plan on finishing this story, and not leaving it to die. But that all depends on all of you, no point in finishing if no one is reading. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

_Klaus stood in the middle of a dark, deserted forest. "Help me!" The voice pierced his ears and it was all too familiar. He looked around, the darkness was perpetual. How would he find her? _

"_Caroline!" He was frantic, she screamed again; this time it was blood curdling. _

_Someone was hurting her. "Caroline! Where are you?!"_

_He broke into a run, but it was as if the forest was endless. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening to the werewolf snarls and flesh being ripped into bits and pieces._

"_No..." He broke into a run, his speed increasing to a limitless high. He came to a halt, horrified at the scene playing out before him._

_Twelve hybrids were ripping at the flesh of a mangled body, lying lifelessly against the hollow of a tree_

_. "I command you to stop!" His voice was menacing, the hybrids froze in fear. "Do as I say or I will rip all of your hearts out in a matter of seconds." Klaus spat._

_The hybrids did as they were told and backed away from the body. Klaus' vision blurred as he took in the sight of the warm golden blond hair, now matted with blood. _

_He forced his feet to move forward; dragging himself to her body. _

_He fell to his knees when he reached her, the tears escaped when he caught sight of her big blue eyes, staring up at him full of so much betrayal it shattered his dark heart into millions of tiny fragments._

_He would never do this, Caroline was the only thing in this world that he could not allow himself to harm; who caused this? _

"_Caroline…it's going to be okay." Klaus pulled her head into his lap, ripping open his wrist with his teeth; he placed it against her lips urging her to drink. _

_She took his wrist in her mouth, her eyes still full of so much hurt. She pushed his wrist away and closed her eyes._

"_I trusted you, and you did this. What did I do to you that could have been so horrible that you would want me killed?" She spoke to Klaus, but none of her words made sense._

_Caroline began turning a sickly shade of purple, Klaus looked down at her body examining the bites, the werewolf bites weren't healing. His blood was not working._

_. "Why aren't you healing?" He questioned both her and himself._

_She opened her eyes once more, the life slowly fading from them. "It's too late." She wheezed. _

_She pushed Klaus away with whatever amount of strength she had left; she didn't want to die in the hands of her murderer._

_Klaus remained in place; he would not let her die alone. He gazed down at her, and what he saw only broke his heart more which couldn't be possible because it was already shattered. _

_She glared at Klaus with so much malice, so much hatred, it devastated him. He hadn't felt pain like this in over a thousand years_

_. The looks he gave her hurt so bad his heart breaking repeatedly was beginning to numb him, being numb was the worst feeling in the world because you didn't feel._

"_I was wrong, you don't love me, and you aren't capable of being saved." She coughed, fresh blood splattered on her lips._

"_You don't do this….to people you love Klaus." She sucked in a breath; the hand that tried to fight him off went limp. The life in those blue eyes came to a standstill. She was dead, by the hands of hybrids, but on Klaus orders._

* * *

Klaus shot up in bed drenched in sweat, he was breathing quickly, "It was Just…a nightmare." He said trying to calm himself.

He was all shook up, that was the most vivid dream he had ever had. Caroline killed by him. "I could never do that." He reminded himself.

He got up out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and mixed with his sweat were a few shed tears that stained his face.

It was so real, he shed tears consciously.

He still felt the pain he had in his dream, he couldn't shake it for some reason. The hateful look in Caroline's eyes, the destruction of his tainted heart. It felt all too real.

He heard his bedroom door swing open, he exited the bathroom the see Rebekah leaning against the door frame. "What the bloody hell is going on? I heard you scream." She looked at him concerned.

"It's nothing sister, just a bad dream."

She scoffed at him, but still managed to be somewhat pleasant. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded, and then she nodded in understanding as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Clearly she was still angry with him.

Klaus needed a day to himself, a day to completely shake off the pain that lingered. Today seemed like as good a day as any.

He got dressed quickly, shoving something in his pocket from the top of his dresser and walked out of the bedroom.

Klaus sat alone in the French quarter on one of the many unoccupied benches, it was damp outside.

It had rained most of the afternoon, and stopped around three o'clock. It was now the start of the night and the lights of New Orleans glistened brilliantly.

Klaus loved New Orleans when the sun went down; it was his favorite time to walk the city and with the terrible sleep the night before, he could use some time to reflect on himself.

His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward, he gazed down at a small object of unquestionable value, turning it over and over in his hands.

It was fragile and gold with tiny intricate diamonds set in clusters.

Klaus stopped toying with the bracelet and set it in his palm, staring at it intensely.

It had never been this difficult getting a woman out of his mind over the centuries.

This time, it was nearly impossible. He only hoped that she was safe.

* * *

_**Flashback Senior Graduation at Mystic Falls High School**_

_ Klaus started walking toward his car, ready to head back to New Orleans._

_He had said his goodbyes. _

_He heard the shuffle of heels smiling softly to his self, Klaus turned around to find Caroline running after him. Maybe he was finally wrong; maybe she had changed her mind. "Yes, love?"_

_She extended her hand out to him, and it's like a kick in the chest all over again. _

_He tried to be nice, and she still treated him like dirt._

_Klaus stared at the bracelet dangling from Caroline's fingers._

_The bracelet he left for her on her birthday, the same one she wore to the ball and from the looks of it, graduation. _

"_This was a gift to you, Caroline." He said trying to control his emotions so that she didn't see the hurt reflecting in his eyes at the denial of his gift. _

_She smiled at him, that genuine smile that made Klaus' heart melt, something he felt that he would never admit to her._

"_I know, but I want you to have it." She said, holding it out to him. "Something to remember me by…I guess."_

_Klaus opened up his hand and she gently dropped it into his palm._

"_You would love New Orleans Caroline." He took a step closer, looking into her eyes so intensely._

"_Please, come with me." Caroline looked down at the empty hand resting at his side; she grabbed it, taking his hand in hers._

_He looked down at their intertwined fingers a little shocked._

_It was amazing how the simplest touch from this girl shot electricity through his entire being._

"_I have plans of my own…" She began, "University with my friends, parties, classes, and dorm rooms. She rubbed Klaus hand softly. _

_He nodded, being as understanding as possible but the truth was; no matter how many times Caroline turned him down, it never hurt any less. _

_Niklaus Mikaelson was never one to give up on something he wanted. _

_He could throw her over his should and take her with him by force, dragging her all the way to New Orleans unwillingly._

_That would do nothing but only make her despise him more._

_Klaus pulled her into a soft embrace, placing a second kiss on her forehead. To his surprise she felt her arms slip gently around him, returning the embrace._

_He realized at that moment, that the difference between Caroline and everyone else was that he wanted Caroline to come to New Orleans on her own free will; that went for everything. _

_He wanted her to do things when it came to him on her own free will. If she didn't want to come…he would not force her._

_He let her go and turned away heading back to his car before he changed his mind and decided to stay in Mystic Falls for a little bit longer. _

_Caroline's eyes chased after him, and watching him leave her, letting her go in Caroline's mind, caused something to change. She felt the shift in her heart, directing itself toward Niklaus Mikaelson, the devil in disguise._

"_Maybe one day." She whispered, turning around and heading back to the school._

_Caroline's words echoed in his mind, whispering did her no good and she knew that, he was meant to hear it. He smiled to himself, maybe there was hope after all._

* * *

Klaus pulled his mind from the memories, the hope he might have had only added to the longing.

"Nice bracelet." The familiar voice was behind him, Klaus groaned.

"Marcel, don't you have anything better to do with your time then to watch me all day?" Klaus asked annoyance in his voice.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." He said as he took a seat right next to Klaus.

He grinned to himself, looking at the bracelet Klaus held in his hands.

"That is one beautiful bracelet. Is it yours?" Marcel asked.

Klaus continued staring at the piece of jewelry he kept so close to his heart.

"No it was a gift…from a rather extraordinary friend."

Marcel chuckled, must be some friend."

Klaus stood up, heading in the direction of his home.

"Wait up man, I just wanted to apologize." Marcel ran after him, easily keeping his pace.

Klaus stopped and turned around waiting to hear this apology.

"Things got way out of hand, and I'm sorry." Marcel played nice.

Klaus nodded, accepting his apology for the time being.

"Come on man, bring it in." Marcel opened his arms for a brotherly hug.

Klaus went with it, and patted his old friend on the back.

Marcel nodded toward the woods that sat behind his former mentor and new enemy. Davina stepped out quietly; she didn't show herself enough to be conspicuous.

She took her index finger directing it to Klaus' side pocket.

She created tiny waves in the air, coaxing the bracelet out of his pocket, willing it to come to her.

Marcel ended the embrace the minute Davina had the bracelet in her grasp.

She disappeared back into the woods.

Klaus turned from Marcel, and made his way back home, Thoughts of Caroline refusing to be put to rest.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I just finished spell checking, but I'm exhausted so I apologize for any mistakes. Please, remember to review. I love favorites and followers but reviews are important too. Even if it's just, "good story" or "update soon." Please review. **


	3. Inner Demons

**A/N: I finished this chapter a lot quicker than I thought I would. So I decided to go ahead and post it! Hope you all enjoy chapter three! Thanks to all of you who are reading this! It means a lot!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**_

Marcel stood next to Davina as she placed the bracelet in the center of the pentagram. She began the incantation for a locater spell.

He basked in glory; the original family would see their destruction, they would finally be extinct. Marcel was determined to weaken the Mikaelson's and annihilate them all.

This was the perfect start.

"It is done." Davina said softly, handing the bracelet back to Marcel.

"She is at a college near Mystic Falls. The location is mapped in my mind, I will guide you there."

Marcel nodded, placing his hand on her small shoulder. "Thank you, Davina. Now…I need one last favor from you."

The young witch nodded, not knowing what the favor was but agreeing to it anyway, she was committed to serving Marcel for reasons unknown, even to her.

* * *

Klaus sat at an old oak desk in his study, his mind was engrossed in the sketches before him. He was admiring his work; picture after picture, bourbon street in New Orleans, The French Quarter, he captured the beauty of forests and woods he had come across in his lifetime and sketched those as well.

He sorted through the pile of drawings old and new before him, when he pulled a sketch out from deep within the pile. It was the picture he drew of Caroline after the ball. Klaus admired the picture for merely a second.

Then he quickly tucked it away back in its hiding place. She was a constant thought, and a constant nightmare.

He decided to look at his work and possibly sketch something new, the reason being that he hadn't slept in days.

Every time he rested, he would awake with the recollection of chilling nightmares, always involving Caroline. He called her a few times and like always, she didn't answer.

He even went to the lengths of calling Stefan and Damon Salvatore to ask about her.

Stefan was no help, seeing as he didn't answer. Damon on the other hand, did answer. He told him she was at college with Elena, and having a blast. Damon told him to relax and that he had nothing to worry about.

Klaus found it amusing because Damon telling him all that made it sound like they were old friends. Thankfully, he wasn't an old friend and neither was Stefan, at least not anymore.

This was a relief to Klaus, because the Salvatore's were too…emotional for his taste.

Klaus' phone vibrated on the table, a smug smile forming on his lips.

Speak of the devil.

"Damon! What can I do for you this time? Do you have another werewolf bite that needs tending to?" Klaus asked when he picked up the phone.

Damon chuckled on the other end. "Wow Klaus not even a hello. I thought you had more manners than that." Klaus got out of his seat, heading toward the parlor.

"Who says I need something?" Damon added.

Klaus shook his head, "Oh then I suppose you're calling to chat? I'd believe that if we actually liked one another." He said sarcastically.

Damon let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"Cut the dramatics Damon, and tell me what you want. You are wasting my time." Klaus stated impatiently.

"You were the one who called me earlier asking about Caroline and wasting _my_ time. This is important." Damon snapped on the other end of the line.

Klaus inhaled deeply before he spoke. "What is it?"

"I need your help."

Klaus wasn't surprised; Damon always beat around the bush when it came to asking him for much of anything.

"Tell me Damon, why should I help you?" He asked taking a seat in the antique parlor chair that sat near the fireplace.

"Silas isn't dead; turns out Katherine and Elena weren't the only two doppelgänger's to ever exist. Oddly enough…he's the doppelgänger of Stefan. He wants Katherine for whatever reason…and his mind control can wipe out all of Mystic Falls if he chooses to do so."

Klaus took all of this in, and he already knew his answer was no. He had his own war waging here in New Orleans, what happened in Mystic Falls didn't concern him in the least.

"Sorry Damon, I have my own set of more important priorities, like taking back what is rightfully mine."

There was silence on the other end.

Klaus went to end the call when Damon's voice burst through the speaker of the phone. "If he decides he's bored and done with all of us. He won't hesitate to turn Mystic Falls into a massacre, he'd get creative and you know it. He'd have us slaughter one another, all of our loved ones, slain. Do you want to know what will be done last Klaus? Once the massacre came to an end, he would have the last ones standing take their own lives."

Klaus let out an annoyed sigh. He was bored with this conversation.

"You forget who you're talking to, mate. Those of you in Mystic Falls don't matter. You are all inadequate to me." He said heartlessly.

To Klaus's amusement, Damon laughed.

"Same old Klaus I see, but it seems like you've forgotten about one person in particular that will tragically be a part of this massacre. Imagine a head full of warm blond hair, stake drove through that gentle and pure little heart of hers. The girl who even had enough compassion to take pity on you once or twice. How sad would that be for you? How would you feel returning to Mystic Falls one day and seeing poor little Caroline dead in the middle of the towns square?" Damon was a lot more competent than Klaus gave him credit for.

Damon's words replayed over and over in his mind.

_How would I feel? If something happened to Caroline?_ He asked himself that question continuously.

Damon remained on the line in silence.

What Klaus felt in the depths of his dark heart was inevitable; he knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Caroline.

"Fine, I will assist you." Klaus said to Damon.

"Ah, that's good. I'm happy to know we've come to an agreement." Damon's tone was smug.

Klaus gritted his teeth; Damon Salvatore had a knack for getting under people skin.

He had to remind himself this was for Caroline's safety, "Enough with the arrogance, if you keep this up you better just hope that I don't decide to kill you once I'm finished with this favor of yours". He said to Damon, complacently.

Klaus clicked the end button on the phone not even bothering with a goodbye.

* * *

"You are going back to Mystic Falls to help Damon Salvatore? Are you out of your mind?!" Rebekah was outraged; she folded her arms over her chest, leaning up against the door frame of Klaus bedroom.

He tried to pack as quick as he could, but Rebekah kept throwing him off.

"I mean…this is absurd Niklaus we need you here! What about Elijah? That is your entire fault you know!" She yelled, beyond infuriated.

Klaus slammed his suitcase on the ground."Bloody hell, Rebekah will you shut up! What I am doing does not concern you little sister."

"It does concern me because you need to repair the damage you've caused here first! You just couldn't leave well enough alone! So instead of gallivanting off to Mystic Falls, getting our brother back would be a good start for you to make up for your screw ups!" She raged.

Klaus went from across the room to inches from her face in a matter of seconds.

"If you do not stop pestering me sister, I will have you join Elijah." He threatened.

She pushed him away, he had clearly hit a nerve.

She was both angry and hurt."I am so tired of your threats. You are no brother to us; a brother would never do the things you've done. They were unforgiveable things Niklaus." Rebekah bruised the tears away with her knuckles, trying not to show weakness.

She looked him right in the eye, centuries of betrayal reflecting from hers.

Klaus could not ignore the pang in his chest, Rebekah's words burned like acid.

Klaus being Klaus did what he knew best, he knew how to hurt them more…

The smile on his face was wicked; Rebekah swallowed the huge lump that began to form in her throat.

Klaus stalked a little closer to his sister, that devilish gleam in his eyes that was all too familiar to Rebekah.

"You can hate me for a thousand more years, my dear sister. But it always comes down to this; you end up in every new place with me. You're selfish, untrustworthy, bastard of a brother." Klaus stared at her, his voice was ice cold.

His words began to break her. "Family is forever…I am your brother, always. "

Rebekah fought the tears that threatened to spill out.

She stared at Klaus for a long time. Becoming angry with herself for wishing the worst on her brother.

"Like I said before, you are no brother of mine." She spat, before turning around on her heel and exiting the room hoping that Klaus didn't catch on to the mess he'd made of her.

He was left to his own devices and his own dreadful thoughts, always hurting the ones he loved.

It was what he was good at, and a part of him hated it. Maybe it was best that Caroline didn't feel anything but hatred for him.

He raked his hand through his unkempt hair. "You've really done it this time Niklaus." He whispered.

He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to recover from their fight.

What he did to his siblings haunted him, but the damage was done.

It would be hard enough to forgive him from the past; and because of that, Klaus didn't see the point in changing, or begging them for forgiveness.

The upper hand he held over his siblings made him feel in control.

In his misunderstood mind, it was a necessary thing to do when he felt like he was no longer in control.

He pushed his family issues to the back of his mind, the task at hand now was to find a witch who could get access to Elijah, and remove the dagger.

With Rebekah a crumbled mess in the other room, there was no way she could take charge and keep an eye on Marcel while Klaus was away.

**A/N: I apologize if their are any errors, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and if you feel up to it, please review! I'd like to know everyone's thoughts so far.**


	4. The Way of the Witch

**A/N: I know it's only been a few days, but I just couldn't resist posting another chapter. I see I've gotten about 28 followers which makes me believe this story is getting readers. I'm trying my hardest to keep some of TO's actual storyline in my story, but wanting to add my own little twist to things, so you may see things or read lines from the series. Definitely don't see things going my way in the Klaroline department on the show, but you never know. Hayley has a little bit of a part in this chapter, honestly she's not my favorite character but something about Hayley becoming a possible love interest to Elijah intrigues me. I'd rather it be him than Klaus. haha. anyway, chapter 4 awaits! please please please, review! it means a lot to me, I like knowing what you guys think of this story of if people are urging me to update soon.**

Klaus made his way to the witches' hideout, just outside of the quarter. Hayley followed behind him.

"Do you really think they're going to help us get Elijah back?" She asked, looking over at Klaus.

He kept his attention to the road in front of him.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Her words came out in a rush.

He laughed at that question. "I don't really have a category for you love; you're just kind of here. Just do as I say and we will be alright."

Hayley nodded, rather irritated.

She didn't like being treated like this. But crossing Klaus never ended well.

"I just want Elijah to be home with us again." She sighed.

Klaus smirked, "You're fond of him." He told her, not even needing to ask.

She shrugged; this wasn't necessarily something she wanted to discuss with the man who was the father of the child in her belly.

Any feelings for Elijah would be a good way to add to the family drama.

How would she explain that to her child_? 'Your father and I did not think it was possible for us to have children, so you're kind of a miracle. But your dad is kind of a nut job and I'm in love with your uncle Elijah?'_

Love was a strong word, way too strong a word for Hayley to even being using unrealistically.

"He's a good man." She told Klaus.

Klaus nodded in agreement. "That he is, too good of a man. That's what makes him so vulnerable."

Hayley stopped abruptly. "He's vulnerable to who Klaus? To you?" She asked agitated with Klaus once again.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond, soon realizing he had no way of coming back from that and shut it quickly.

Hayley shook her head in disappointment but from what she knew of Klaus, he was good at disappointing people.

"It's not considered vulnerability when the people you come to love and trust the most betray you continuously." She snapped, picking up her pace and walking ahead of him.

They reached the witches hideout; Sophie was reading a thick black book. Unaware that she had visitors.

"Doing some light reading, Sophie?" Klaus asked as he entered the candle lit tomb

. She closed the book, tossing it down beside her.

"What do you want Klaus?" That was the only thing she had to say to the hybrid that stood inside of her safe haven.

"It's more of a what I need from you, rather than want."

Sophie stood up, looking at Klaus with so much courage "What is it you need?"

Klaus smiled taking a seat. "I need you to do a locator spell to find where Marcel hid my brother's body." He told her simply.

She looked at him in disbelief.

He knew what could happen, and he just did not care.

"Are you crazy? If I get caught I'm dead…" She nodded toward Hayley. "So is your child." She stated.

"I have some unfinished business back in Mystic Falls that I need to take care of. You need Elijah; he is your only hope of surviving while I'm gone." Klaus looked at the scared witch that was in front of him.

"This is your chance, take it...or leave it." He hissed, watching the words of what he just said sink in.

She met Klaus eyes; a look of determination replaced the look of uncertainty on her face.

"I need someone of his, to being the spell." She said, not meeting his eyes.

Klaus patted her on the shoulder lightly, "That's a good witch." He smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Klaus and Hayley walked into the front door of his manor, "I'm going to bed." She told him, heading up the stairs not waiting for a response from Klaus.

Clearly, she was still angry at him. Not that it affected him in any way.

Klaus headed up the Elijah's room, rummaging through anything and everything.

He came up empty handed, because Elijah had nothing of enough importance to activate a location spell.

Klaus furrowed his brow, noticing the tiny box pushed away against the wall of his dresser, behind a massive amount of items.

He grabbed it, and when he opened the box his breath caught in his throat.

The Mikaelson family ring.

The ring was gold, with a massive face on it. The face had the bold letters E.M. Engraved on it.

He picked up the ring, examining it in the palm of his hand.

This ring brought back great memories for Klaus, and massive amounts of guilt.

All of the damage he'd done to his family, all of the pain and suffering he'd caused, all of the betrayal to the ones who loved him the most….all of the guilt came crashing down on him like a rogue wave.

He tucked the ring away in his pocket, leaving his brothers empty room and heading to his own.

He went straight to his dresser, pulling a ring from his small jewelry box.

This ring read N.M.

he gritted his teeth in frustration as the guilt only became stronger.

Rebekah sat in the parlor with her legs curled up on the couch, playing with her phone.

Klaus marched over to the fireplace, opening up the palm that held his family ring and tossed it into the flames.

Rebekah tossed her phone to the side, puzzled at what she was seeing before her. "What the hell was that Nik?"

Klaus did not take his eyes off of the fire, he watched as the ring resisted, refusing to burn. "It was my family ring."

Rebekah pushed Klaus in aggravation.

"Why the bloody hell would you toss it in the fire?" She yelled, shoving him again.

Klaus wasn't in the mood to put up a good fight, so he let Rebekah throw her tantrum.

"I threw it in the fire, because I am not worthy of wearing it. You remember when we had those rings forged. When I had Mikael framed for mother's murder, we made a pact…that we would always stick together and trust one another….always and forever." He told Rebekah, refreshing her memory.

She nodded, "I see, so you tossed your ring symbolizing our pact into the fire?!Well, so much for a pact." She scoffed, headed to the staircase, to irritate with her brother to deal with him at the moment.

"Dear sister, you don't understand, do you?" He turned around to look at her.

She stopped on the staircase, her hand frozen on the railing.

Rebekah looked at Klaus, assuming she only stopped because she wanted to know what he was talking about exactly.

"I disposed of it because I have no right to were that ring, it is a lie. I've betrayed my family enough to last a lifetime. Probably more than that." He looked down at the fire, the blaze of the hearth reflecting in his eyes.

"I don't deserve to wear that ring, I never have." He whispered softly, staring at the words always and forever imprinted on the inside band of the ring that now sat in flames.

* * *

Klaus returned to the witches' hideout early that morning, just before the birds began to chirp.

He dropped the ring on the leather bound book that Sophie had been reading earlier.

She lay curled up on a cot, resting. "Wake up, love. I've brought something."

Sophie awoken with a startle, she jumped at the sight of Klaus. "Oh! You scared me!"

He smiled that charming smile of his. "My apologies, I have what you need." He said.

She sat up and got to work right away.

Sophie set up the table with all the supplies she needed to perform a location spell.

She put the map in the center of the table, placing the two candles on the map, one on each side.

"I need his ring, and your blood." She said.

Klaus held his hand out over the map as Sophie sliced into his palm_._

_ Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous._

The flames of the candles flickered as the wind outside howled.

_ Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous._

Sophie tried to break through, holding her concentration as long as possible.

"I can't…find him. Someone's blocking the location with a spell of their own." She didn't understand how the spell didn't work.

"Rebekah did mention something about some powerful little brat keeping tabs on my brothers body."

All the color flushed from Sophies cheeks. "Davina." She breathed.

Klaus smiled pleasantly. "Ah, I've see you two must have already met by that reaction."

Sophie shook her head, hoping to make Klaus understand.

"She is not like us, she is very powerful…the only way to get your brother back is to fight fire with fire.." Klaus' brow creased in question at her words.

"I need another witch…just as strong. If not stronger." Sophie told him, with no faith on that happening in her voice.

"Not to worry, I know a certain witch who happens to be very powerful."

Sophie looked at Klaus her mind in a perplexed state.

"She just so happens to be a witch of the Bennett bloodline." Klaus smirked, watching the expression on her face turn from fear, to complete shock.

"That's…impossible." Sophie whispered.

* * *

**Whitmore College**

Caroline lay on her bed in her dorm room, flipping through a Cosmopolitan magazine.

She was beyond furious with Tyler.

She had everything planned out for their time together at college. But he decided to stay gone, too.

She flipped that word around in her mind a couple of times. The 'too' she was referring to had been Klaus.

She pushed down any thoughts of Klaus trying to resurface.

Caroline didn't want to be angry with him, but in a way she was.

After all, he left_._

_ Not that I had a claim on him, I'd made it clear to him enough times I wasn't trying to go there._ She thought to herself.

But for some reason she couldn't shake him.

After graduation, that was when things changed for her. She had never expected him to be so…selfless.

That wasn't the Klaus she knew.

He allowed Tyler to come back to Mystic Falls, which meant that their relationship would continue…at least in Caroline's mind.

In a way Klaus decided to let her go

. Which was what she wanted, wasn't it?

_Tyler's your first love; I intend to be your last…however long it takes. _His last words to her before he left for New Orleans bounced around in her head uncontrollably.

She tossed the magazine aside, turning over and burying her head in her pillow.

God, he was so…annoying.

She refused to cry, it wouldn't do her any good anyway_**.**_

_Beep, beep_.

Her phone went off; she turned her head to the side, resting it on the pillow.

Caroline grabbed the phone on the nightstand next to her bed.

The new voicemail symbol popped up in the upper right hand corner and her heart excelled.

She ignored the feeling, and played the voicemail.

"Hello love, I was just…thinking of you, I hope you're doing well. New Orleans is magnificent. I hope you're enjoying college and your dorm room. Get that mini fridge yet?" She heard him chuckle softly, and couldn't control the smile that formed on her lips. "Goodbye, Caroline." She heard the pain in his voice.

"Maybe I should just…" She pulled the phone from her ear, clicking into her contacts list and found Klaus; her finger hovered over his name.

_ All he wants to know is how you are Care, just push the button._ She thought, trying to convince herself.

The door to the dorm swung open, as Elena dropped her book bag next to the entrance.

"Ooh, that was heavy." She said, trying to even out her breaths.

"Did expect each class I took in college to require 3 books or more per class." Elena said in between pants.

Caroline flipped her phone shut quickly; Elena furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Caroline suspiciously.

"Who was that?" She asked, heading over to her side of the bedroom.

Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It was Klaus, leaving me yet another voicemail."

Elena rolled her eyes at his name. "Sounds like you have an insane hybrid stalker problem."

Caroline averted her eyes.

"Be nice Elena, after all…he did save us from those witches at graduation." Caroline didn't know why she was defending him.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "And you're sticking up for him because…?"

Caroline shrugged, meeting Elena's eyes with a small smile.

"We came to an agreement to be friends?" She answered Elena's question with a question.

"It's Klaus, Caroline; he's…damaged goods, not to mention crazy and evil with loads of daddy issues." She stated, opening up her physics book to begin her studying.

Caroline bit her bottom lip softly, she sat up in her bed sitting Indian style, staring down at the name Klaus in her contacts that she never managed to delete from her cell phone.

"I believe everyone is capable of change." She said.

Elena laughed, "All but Klaus. Did you forget he bit you, and just about left you to die?" She asked, trying to knock some sense into Caroline.

"But he saved me…" She kept trying to justify things.

Caroline pushed herself off of the bed and stood up, heading for the door.

She didn't want to continue this conversation with Elena.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted, Caroline didn't turn back to look at Elena.

"Need some Caroline time." She yelled, walking out the door.

As she walked down the hallway toward the exit she unlocked her phone once more and called her voicemail.

"You have 12 saved messages." The automated voice reminded her.

She sighed, hitting the button to call Klaus.

It rang and rang, eventually sending her to his voicemail.

She sighed nervously, now was as good a time as any to let him in on what was going on in her life.

"Hey Klaus, it's me…Caroline." She laughed nervously, then quickly cleared her throat.

"Um, I was just calling back to let you know that I'm doing great, college is…wonderful. Tyler flaked on me…so I'm alone here aside from Elena." She paused, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"I haven't gotten that mini fridge, still waiting for you to mail it to me." She took another long pause.

"Klaus, I just want to say that…I miss-"

The voicemail was cut short when the phone dropped from her grasp as she nearly ran into a girl wearing a thin white dress, standing before her.

She gasped looking up hoping to see a familiar face, but this girl was a total stranger.

The dark haired girl didn't budge.

"Hello, Caroline." The girl said softly.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Caroline asked in defense.

The girl placed her palm against Caroline's forehead, the second the two made skin to skin contact Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Two vampires came from behind the doors of the main entrance.

"Tie up her hands, and blindfold her. Once you're done with that, throw her in the trunk." The girl smiled, pleased with how well the first part of their plan had went.

**A/N:** **Please review and let me know what you think. Favorite and follow as well if you'd like :) thanks so much for reading. I apologize for errors, I always finish my chapters late, by the time I'm proofreading I'm exhausted haha. So I am sorry for any grammar problems.**


	5. Abducted

**A/N: Hey everyone! thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Makes me feel like this story is actually pretty good! It's only been a couple days since I posted chapter four, but I got so much volume I figured you guys wouldn't mind chapter five being put up so soon. I hope you all enjoy! Please review, follow, and favorite. It means sooo much!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**_

Caroline awoke in a panic, she was confined in a small space. The sound of the tires on pavement was abnormally louder than it should have been. She smelt gasoline, and oil.

Caroline was drenched in sweat, and her head was pounding. She put together the sounds and smells, when she realized just where she was anxiety set in.

She was locked in the trunk of a car, her hands tied behind her back.

"Help me!" She tried to scream but her voice came out rough and cracked, it was almost unrecognizable to her.

Caroline couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she was beyond terrified.

No one was coming to her rescue, she was sure of that. She squirmed in the cramped space of the trunk.

She tried to recollect her thoughts on what had happened right before all of this.

Caroline remembered that she decided to give in and return Klaus' phone call, something she was trying to avoid doing. She wasn't paying attention, and she ran into a little girl in a white dress, almost like a night gown.

Her phone had dropped. _Shit._ She thought. Her phone, it was still at school. She was really in trouble now.

"Please let me out! Please!" Caroline begged, hoping that the people in the front seat would show her a bit of mercy.

"Shut up!" Davina shouted, opening up her hand and aiming her palm at the backseat, the only thing shielding closed her eyes tightly, focusing all of her energy on pain.

The sound that pierced Caroline's ears became so unbearable she could have sworn her ears would start to bleed. Her head was going to explode and she was going to go deaf if the sound didn't subside soon.

The tears escaped uncontrollably as she tried her best to deal with the pain. That _sound_ would drive her insane sooner or later. She was helpless.

"_Klaus…I need you." _She whispered right before the deafening sound knocked her unconscious once more.

The two vampires that sat in the car looked at Davina in irritation. "What did you do to her?" One of them asked.

"Just gave her a little bit of noise back there." She smirked, sitting in the passenger seat.

The Vampire that drove glanced over at her. "You need to be careful; Marcel said he wanted her back alive."

Davina looked over at him very annoyed. "I'm just having some fun…" She pouted. "Besides, I won't kill her for the simple fact that this girl will destroy the most evil of the old ones."

The vampire that sat in back leaned forward in between the seats. "What does Marcel plan to do with her?" He asked out of curiosity.

Davina looked out the window at the open road ahead; everything was going according to plan.

"Don't worry him and I have some tricks up our sleeves when it comes to her and the original family, the plan will have made the trip to get this girl worth our while."

* * *

Klaus made his way back to his home trying to figure out his next move. It was simple, call Damon and get Bonnie to agree to help him.

If only he hadn't burnt his bridges with everyone.

Getting her out here wasn't going to be easy; Klaus was not exactly on her list of favorites.

He felt a strange sensation sweep through his entire body. Something was wrong, he felt it.

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the feeling…he had other things to worry about.

Klaus had no faith in his instincts.

He continued to pushed the feeling aside, only to have it continue to try and scratch the surface.

Klaus pulled out his cell phone dialing Damon's number and headed for his study, he pulled out the drawing of Caroline and admired it. He hated feeling this way, but he had no control over it. Not anymore.

"You calling to tell me your back in town and headed to my house?" Damon said when he answered the phone.

Klaus set the picture down, still not taking his eyes off of it, he still had that feeling that something was not right. "I'm still in New Orleans; turns out I need a favor."

Damon sighed in annoyance. "This wasn't really part of the plan Klaus."

Klaus didn't even acknowledge Damon's words; he got straight to the point. "I need Bonnie Bennett. She needs to come down to New Orleans and break through a protection spell. She's the strongest witch I know, so get her or you can fight Silas all on your own."

Damon was silent on the other end, "I-I don't know where she is." He said, Klaus noticing the hesitation in his voice.

"Well, find someone who does." Klaus said, hanging up.

* * *

**Mystic falls; The Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon threw his cell phone onto the couch that Jeremy occupied. "Damn it!" Damon said highly frustrated. How the hell was he supposed to find her when no one knew where she was exactly?

Jeremy looked at Damon curious at what was said. "What happened? What did he say?" Jeremy asked, looking a little concerned.

Damon headed straight to the bar he had in the front room and poured himself a shot of Tequila.

"Damon…let me know what's going on man. I might be able to help you." Jeremy said as he got up and walked over to the bar to join Damon.

Damon looked at Jeremy; it wasn't too hard to see the agitation in his face. It wasn't hard to get on Damon's bad side though, either.

"You can't help Jer because I need Bonnie. So, unless you know exactly where she is, or if you have her number and can call her and get her to go to New Orleans within the next two days, then looks like I'm the only one up against Silas and it may not end pretty." Damon muttered, pouring himself another shot.

Jeremy looked across the room, and noticed Bonnie standing near the window, peering outside.

He couldn't say anything to her, because Damon would surely think he had gone crazy and would have no problem reporting that back to Elena.

Being babysat by your sister's boyfriend was so irritating.

"You can go ahead and try to explain it to him, let him know I'm here…and ask him why exactly I should do anything for Klaus." Bonnie said, keeping her attention on all the little things she never appreciated when she was alive outside of that window.

"I can't do it alone though Jeremy." She turned toward him, skeptical on how she would even begin to do Klaus a favor, which was honestly the last thing she wanted to do.

She walked up to Jeremy, reaching for his hand; it was painful to know that he couldn't feel her touch.

"It's time you let someone know what really happened to me." She whispered sadly. She still couldn't accept her fate, she just couldn't she didn't want to be dead.

Jeremy and Damon were silent for quite a while; Jeremy was trying to figure out just how to tell Damon all of this without it sounding insane.

Damon had downed two shots, now he was on his first glass of some other dark liquor, Whiskey maybe.

"Damon, I know this is going to sound insane." Jeremy began. _The most common way of the start of revealing something that really doesn't make you seem insane. _He thought to himself.

Damon swished the liquor around in his glass. "I'm listening." Damon raised an eyebrow and took a big sip from his glass.

"Bonnie died…when she dropped the veil, to save me...she died in the process."

Damon didn't look to remorseful. "I was wondering why she hadn't bothered to come home once during summer, or even for college. From my knowledge Elena, Barbie, and the witch were supposed to do the whole 'college adventure' together." He shrugged, setting down his glass. "Well, so much for that plan."

"She wants to know why she should do anything for Klaus." Jeremy said.

"Tell Bonnie that the more help we get the quicker we can hunt down Silas and defeat him, that way we can figure out where exactly my brother is or what's been done to him. Help Klaus so that I can help Stefan. Ask her if that reason is good enough for her." Damon hissed in response.

Bonnie took in a breath, sighing deeply. "I'll do it, but I'm only doing this so that we can defeat Silas and save Stefan."

Jeremy nodded at Bonnie, smiling softly.

He pulled the glass from Damon, "Can I have that back?" Damon asked, Jeremy shook his head no."Now that I have your full attention, there is on more thing."

Damon crinkled his brow, a little confused at what else possibly needed to be done. "I have to go with her Damon, I can only see her, and unless you want this to be a bum trip. You got to let me go, but you can't tell Elena."

* * *

The vehicle came to a screeching halt, whipping Caroline forward."Seriously?! Jerks!" She muttered.

The car doors opened slowly, and then slammed shut. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching the trunk.

This was it; they were going to kill her.

The trunk popped open as two sets of hands grabbed her from the trunk roughly. "Please just let me go, I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" A man hissed in her ear, gripping her arm even harder.

The two sets of arms guided her up a few steps, someone rang the doorbell and they stood there, waiting.

The door swung open and Caroline was shoved inside, falling to her hands and knees.

When was the last time she had eaten? How long was the ride to…wherever she was? God, she was _starving._

The blindfold was removed and when Caroline's eyes focused she saw standing before her, a tall dark skinned vampire. "Well aren't you stunning." He said, with a charming smile.

Caroline opened up her mouth to speak, to ask this man who he was, where she was and what she was doing here. Before she got the first word out, he lifted her up roughly by her hair. She let out a whimper.

He held her at eye level.

The man took his free hand, and stroked Caroline's curls softly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's attracted to blondes." He mumbled.

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Caroline thought, too afraid to try and open her mouth again.

He examined Caroline, loosening his grip on her hair only just.

He looked down at her hands, pulling off her daylight ring.

"You won't need this anymore, my dear." He said sliding it into his pants pocket.

Caroline didn't understand what was going on or who these people were.

She looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "I don't know what's going on, or who you are…but I can assure you I have nothing to do with anything that involves you!" She snapped.

Caroline refused to be treated like someone weak little vampire. The man was charming, that was a fact…but there was something about him.

Caroline did not break eye contact.

He let out a small chuckle, running his fingers through her soft curls again. "My name is Marcel…and you are in New Orleans."

_New Orleans…Klaus is in New Orleans._

Caroline tried not to let her face give away any relief that she may have felt knowing if Klaus was here, she'd find a way to reach him…and he would find a way to save her.

Caroline looked at Marcel again, tears forming in her eyes this time

. She was so weak and hungry…she couldn't control the flood of emotions and hopelessness she felt. "Please let me go…I don't know what you want, but I have nothing to do with any of it."

"You're wrong; you have everything to do with it." Marcel hissed and in one quick movement plunged the stake deep into Caroline's chest.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the mistakes, it's 2am here, and like always I proofreading when I'm exhausted. review, follow and favorite please**


	6. Klaus' Weakness Captured

**A/N: I'm really motivated with this story, which is why these chapters are done and posted so quickly, I thank all of the reviews, followers, and people who have favorite this story for my motivation. I'm loving this story so far, and I'm anxious for you guys to see the direction I take it. I want to thank all of you for reading this story. It only makes me want to continue with it more!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TO or TVD**_

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as she processed what just happened. This man before her staked her, clearly aiming for her heart.

She fell to her knees in pain, looking down at the stake that missed her heart by less than an inch.

Her hand found the end of it, she had to remove it.

Marcel kicked her hand away from the stake.

He squatted down, looking Caroline in the eyes.

"One wrong move with that stake, you'll die. If you try to remove it beautiful, I can assure you I have no problem repositioning it." Marcel told her with a twisted grin, not even a hint of remorse in his voice.

Caroline didn't understand why this was happening to her. This man was a stranger to her, and yet he had no issue in causing her harm.

Caroline slowly lowered her hand, "Marcel, was it?" Caroline inhaled slowly, struggling to breathe.

Each time she took in a breath the more pain it caused.

He looked down at her, arms folded over his chest.

He was very pompous and smug…that was clear to see.

"Yes, Marcel is my name." He told her, grinning down at the weak little vampire crumpled on the floor of his home.

He would win this; he had no doubt in his mind.

Once he destroyed this girl, Klaus would have nothing. He would become weak, and that's when Marcel would strike.

Caroline tried her best to stifle the painful cough. The taste of copper filled her mouth, she spit the small amount of blood out on the floor next to her.

Marcel glared at her, feeling very disrespected by her action.

She met his eyes once more, "it's bad enough you tried to kill someone who's innocent. Are you planning on starving me to?"

She refused to be broken by the hand of Marcel.

Marcel laughed at this, and that did nothing but threaten to crack Caroline a little bit more.

"Sweetheart, I plan on doing a lot with you….when I'm done with you, Klaus' will no longer have any hope of redemption."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock at that name, "What does Klaus have to do with this?" She wheezed, the stake making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

It was becoming more and more painful for Caroline to try to speak.

Marcel lifted Caroline to her feet more gentle than she had expected.

He ran his fingers through her curls; he seemed fascinated with her, in a strange way.

"Klaus has everything to do with this." He smirked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear; Caroline tried to push him off, he didn't even budge.

She didn't realize how rapidly her strength was depleting.

His hand found the back of her neck; it was terrifying how quickly he could go from gentle to violent.

He grabbed Caroline by the neck roughly, holding her still.

She masked her fear as best as she could, but now that Klaus was a piece in this game, it only scared her more.

Caroline looked at Marcel, hoping that he had some form of compassion in that heart of his.

"Why am I a part of this? Klaus has no ties to me." Caroline whispered.

Marcel had such a charming smile on his face now; it was hard to believe he was capable of the terrible things he was planning on doing.

He looked at Caroline reaching a hand out to her, she shied away but she was trapped, she couldn't go far.

He caressed her throat gently, quickly making his way down the front of her body; his fingers brushed her chest, lingering over her heart. "Oh but he does have ties to you, because you hold his heart." He said dropping his hand to his side.

Caroline shook her head in disagreement, "Klaus doesn't love anyone but himself, it seems like you've been misinformed." She coughed again, this time clutching her chest in pain, wanting so badly to pull the stake out.

"You see Caroline, I didn't think it was possible either…but I figured it out, and my resource is never wrong. You are the weapon of Klaus' destruction. If I destroy you, I destroy him." He explained this to an unconvinced Caroline.

Everything was becoming too much, the pain of the stake was unbearable, the hunger pains were going to make her go insane, the assumption that this ruthless vampire had in his mind, that Klaus loved her…was her breaking point.

The tears danced on the rims of Caroline's eyes, she could no longer control them.

They finally spilt over.

The only thing she could do now was beg. "Please, please…just let me go." She sniffled, begging for her life.

Marcel looked up as if he were contemplating her request; she felt the hope rise in her chest.

"I'm sorry, but no." Marcel smirked, crushing any last bit of hope Caroline had left.

"No need to pretend that you actually have any form of sympathy for me, save your apologies." Caroline said coldly.

He pulled a small bottle from his pocket; popping off the cap and forcing the liquid into Caroline's mouth.

She screamed as her throat caught fire, it was vervain.

"You bastard." She spat, glaring at Marcel.

His two vampires grabbed her by the arms, dragging her up the staircase.

"Lock her up, she gives you any trouble shove more vervain down her throat." Marcel hissed, turning away so he no longer had to look at the young vampire.

Her words hit him like the cold of winter.

"Klaus will come for me. He'll find me, and he'll kill you." Caroline snarled, using her last bit of strength to resist the vampires restraining her.

Marcel turned around, looking at her with no hint of fear in his eyes, only confidence and cruelty. "By the time he finds you, you will be long dead."

Caroline tried to break free from Marcel's two henchmen, "Handle her!" Marcel shouted at his two men.

One of the men grabbed the stake and plunged it deeper into her chest.

Caroline let out a sharp cry; she could no longer remain strong.

The pain consumed her, sending her straight back into darkness.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up in Klaus' driveway. Good thing he wasn't bad with directions.

He had never been to New Orleans, so this was all new to him.

Klaus' Manor was just outside the city, it wasn't hard to miss.

He got out of the car, approaching the front steps when the door opened.

Klaus appeared in the doorway, a cold smile on his face. "Hello Jeremy…I'd say it's good to see you, but we both know I'd be lying."

"I could turn around and drive back to Mystic Falls right now, you should be thankful that Bonnie even agreed to help you." Jeremy said, waiting for a cordial response from the hybrid, but Jeremy knew better.

Klaus simply nodded, gesturing for Jeremy to come inside.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He whispered under his breath.

Bonnie's spirit followed Jeremy into the house; she turned back stunned at what she just heard.

It wasn't spoken loud enough for Jeremy to hear, but Bonnie decided to give Klaus some credit for even speaking those two words.

Bonnie looked at Klaus, even though she was not visible to his eyes, she nodded a 'you're welcome' in his direction, deciding it would be best to keep Klaus' small hint of consideration a secret for now.

Klaus phone went off, vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out not to surprised at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Are you on your way, Klaus? If you don't want to be stuck doing this favor for longer than a month, you need to get your ass out here." Damon said on the other end of the line, undoubtedly irritated.

"Don't worry mate, I'm on my way." He said hanging up the phone.

"I trust you will have no problem making yourself at home." Klaus stated, but Jeremy was occupied with the strange but familiar looking woman that was descending the staircase.

"I remember you." were the first words out of her mouth.

Jeremy's mouth hung open, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"You remember Hayley, the werewolf that decided to make a small appearance in Mystic Falls." Klaus added.

Jeremy looked from Klaus to Hayley.

"Yes, I do kind of remember you." Jeremy said, still unsure of why she was there, in Klaus manor exactly.

A loud huff came from the other room; Klaus guided Jeremy into the parlor.

Rebekah sat on the couch, on her phone as usual.

"You remember my sister Rebekah; I believe she's going to make a wonderful host while you're here." Klaus smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, still giving Klaus the cold shoulder. "Get out, Nik." She mumbled.

Klaus folded his hands behind his back, nodding at his sister.

"Very well, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Rebekah." He warned, walking out of the parlor, Jeremy following behind.

Klaus turned around, looking at his guest.

"Once Rebekah is done pouting, she will show you to your room. Hayley will take you to the witches hideout, I assume Bonnie is somewhere in this house." Klaus said looking around the room.

"I'm here." Bonnie replied, standing in the entry way of the Parlor.

"She's here; she's standing just inside of the Parlor." Jeremy confirmed.

Klaus walked up to Jeremy, closing in on him. "I trust you will do whatever it takes to get my brother back for me. The witch that holds him is powerful, let Bonnie know to be as cautious as she can. I hope to see everything went according to plan when I return, mate."

Jeremy looked at Klaus; Klaus' strange behavior bewildered him.

This was a side of Klaus Jer and Bonnie had never seen.

Bonnie looked at Klaus also perplexed by his abnormal behavior. "Something's changing within him." Bonnie spoke softly to herself.

"I must go, I shall return. Good luck." Klaus said, walking out the door of his home.

He got into his car, heading to Mystic Falls unaware of the measures Marcel began to take on the waging war in New Orleans.

**A/N: I loved this chapter, I hope you all did too. I apologize for any errors as always. Please review, they mean a lot. also follow and favorite this story! Thanks all! **


	7. The return & The Prisoner

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry, it's been a while. I was on a leave of absence from work but I returned the 24th so I don't have much down time anymore. It may take me a week or two to get up the next chapter, I still have to update my host fan fiction with a new chapter as well. I'm glad to see so many of you are enjoying this story. Keeps my motivation at an all time high for sure, even if I don't update quickly. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TO or TVD_**

Klaus pulled up in Damon Salvatore's drive way, he cut off the lights and leaned back in the seat inhaling deeply. It had been a long nine hour drive, it would have been twelve hours if Klaus needed to stop and rest. One of the advantages of being a vampire, resting was more of an option than a requirement.

He was ready to get this over with and be on his way. Klaus glanced out the window at the front door of the boarding house and let out a soft groan. He didn't even need to knock because his welcoming party was standing on the porch.

Klaus stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind him. "Katerina, it's been ages, love." An amused smile formed on his lips causing Katherine to shield herself behind Damon cautiously. "I don't trust him."

"I can hear you love, and no need to fret. You've spent so long running from me I've actually become quite bored with you. I have other priorities."

Katherine stepped out from behind Damon and decided due to the change of heart he had, it might be fun to toy with Klaus. If he had no interest in her, she had nothing to fear from him. "You've become bored with me? What, no more hybrids? Sounds to me like the fearsome hybrid Klaus has become weak."

Katherine cocked her hip to the side, folding her arms across her chest; she raised an eyebrow and with her attitude it wasn't hard to tell she wanted to see how far she could play her game with Klaus, just like she did with everyone.

Klaus made his way to the front steps, the amused smile never leaving his lips.

He stopped in front of Katherine, observing her body language. The space between them held no hostility to Katherine's knowledge, until Klaus wrapped a hand around her throat.

"I wouldn't press my luck if I were you love, and I would advise you not to disrespect me again. You're human now Katerina. I could snap your neck with the flick of my wrist so I would watch your tongue. I am still to be feared by you, sweetheart." The amused smile on his lips was replaced by a cold one. "If anyone should fear me, it should be you. You're a human now, which means you are weak."

Damon took it upon himself to get in between the little quarrel. "Let's be nice to each other, children." He stressed the sarcasm in his voice, putting himself between the former vampire and the hybrid.

Klaus let go of Katherine and took a step back. Damon nodded, very pleased with himself and his successful way of ending the conflict.

Klaus found himself growing rather irritated, he was ready to help Damon, and leave. "What am I doing here, Damon?" He asked impatiently.

"You are here to babysit Katherine." Katherine's mouth fell open and she looked in Damon's direction, shocked and horrified that Damon would even think that Klaus being around with her alone and vulnerable was remotely a good idea.

She threw her hands up in a fit of agitation. "Are you kidding me?! He'll rip my heart out the first chance he gets."

"Same old Katerina, your narcissism and vanity never fail to surprise me. You're the least of my concerns, darling." Klaus took it upon himself to push past the two and step into the boarding house.

Damon looked at him in surprise. "Well, I can see you're going to have no problem making yourself at home." He muttered following Klaus inside.

Klaus sat on the large sofa in the living room having no trouble doing just that. He leaned back into the couch comfortable, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Where are we going to throw her so that Silas doesn't find her?" He closed his eyes, his tone was dull, he was sure Damon knew how uninterested he was with the whole situation.

"We can lock her up in the basement in one of those cells." Katherine looked from Klaus to Damon a scowl on her face.

"You can't be serious. You guys are going to lock me in a cell? I don't think I deserve that type of treatment." She folded her arms over her chest, clearly pouting.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the woman who stood before him, killing her would definitely rid him of the annoyance that erupted when she was near.

"After all the crap that you've pulled throughout the centuries, you deserve much worse than being locked up. You should consider this a blessing." Damon snapped at Katherine not looking in her direction for the simple fact that she was getting on his nerves.

He turned to look over at Klaus and it wasn't hard to see that he was feeling the same way.

"Lock her up; I'm going to find Silas." Damon spoke in confidence, grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door.

Klaus didn't waste any time, Katherine irritated him enough for one day.

In one swift movement, he was off of the sofa and grabbing her by the arm firmly.

"This is so unfair." He heard her mutter, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and the thought occurred.

Klaus had the perfect solution.

Silas wants Katherine, so Katherine needs to die.

He smiled to himself, _what a simple solution._

It wouldn't hurt to have some fun with her first though; after all he was chasing her for over a thousand years.

Klaus tossed Katherine in the first cell and stepped inside with her. She took a step back, apprehensive of the fact that Klaus decided to follow her inside.

"What are you doing?" She spoke, trying to sound courageous but it came out as no more than a fearful whisper.

"I'm going to do what I should have done years ago." Klaus' devilish grin made a reappearance, forming on his lips.

He decided he wanted to make her suffer so instead of ripping her heart out; he would slowly choke her… cutting off her air supply little by little.

"Please don't….please." She whispered once more, but Klaus had no sympathy for Katherine. Her demise had been a long time coming.

Klaus gripped her neck, squeezing it as tightly as he could. He planned on crushing everything from her cervical spine to her vocal cords.

He felt her muscles constrict as she tried to suck in any oxygen that she could.

"Let her go, Klaus…please, don't do this." In that instant, time stood still, he knew that voice. The same voice he longed to hear for months.

Klaus turned around slowly; the feelings pouring out of him could no longer be contained.

These were the feelings only one person gave him in all of his immortal life.

Klaus turned around slowly, doing as he was asked and letting Katherine go as if she was no longer a concern.

He gasped when their eyes met; he stared into those gorgeous green-blue eyes and breathed her in.

A small smile spread across her lips making Klaus' heart throb.

He stood before her in awe. "Caroline…" He whispered.

He took a step forward toward the only person in this world that made him want to be better than what he was.

* * *

The two vampire thugs tossed Caroline down the stairs of the basement without concern.

She was too weak to land on her feet, too weak to fight back.

She felt her limbs smack against the cement staircase, as she toppled down the stairs.

Why hadn't close rescued her yet? She knew that Klaus was an acquaintance of the vampire Marcel, he lived in New Orleans…surely he knew she was captured.

Caroline clenched her teeth trying her best to take the painful blows. They were hard to ignore, she hadn't ate anything in so long, it was causing her body to diminish when it came to the tolerance of any form of pain.

Caroline landed at the bottom of the stairs her body a mangled heap.

She looked up at her captors, not an ounce of feeling in her eyes. "Just kill me already."

Caroline had given up; she knew this was the end for her, and she didn't want it to be prolonged anymore.

One of the men spoke with a sly smile on his lips. "Finishing you off would be too easy; Marcel will make you beg for death soon enough…Word of advice, beautiful… the more you beg the longer you live." They did not take a second glance at Caroline before slamming the door closed.

Caroline was left alone in the vast darkness of her prison.

She stared out into the pitch black emptiness before her, she had no faith the Klaus would come for her…

if he was going to save her, he already would have.

Not only did that assumption hurt her heart, but it angered her as well.

The tears threatened to escape once more making her close her eyes tightly, fighting them off.

She mentally scolded herself over and over again. _"I was a fool to believe you'd finally become the hero I always wished you could be." _

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, I just wanted to say, I am aware of a lot of grammar and/or spelling errors. I'm always doing these at random hours of the morning. I do proofread. but I'm no beta, so naturally I don't catch all my mistakes. I do apologize. Please, please, please remember to review, follow, and favorite. It's been a while since I updated from what I remember, and I'd like to know what you all think or would like to see happen in this story, I may be able to fit some ideas in :) I adore all of you who are fans of this story, glad to know you guys are loving it.**


	8. Monster

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's been so long...it's a little difficult to find the time now that I'm back at work, but don't worry...I promise I haven't forgotten about this story :) Not sure right now on how I feel about the direction TVD and TO are going...I plan on using some of the situations from the shows, mainly TVD I guess, Things may seem familiar from the show or may seem completely different. I'm adding my own twist, I guess you can say. anyway, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this one, but here's a nice long chapter for you guys this time :) Enjoy and please, Review, follow, favorite.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own TVD or TO**

Caroline smiled brightly at him, taking a step forward nearly closing the distance between them. "Hi Klaus…it's been a while…" She spoke softly reaching her small hand out to him.

Klaus couldn't believe it, he had been a little hopeful but he didn't expect to actually see her while he was in Mystic Falls.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She giggled softly a little surprised at his reaction.

The sound of an annoyed groan was heard from behind the two, Caroline met Katherine's eyes.

Klaus turned around to face Katherine as well. She was clearly exasperated with the reunion between Caroline and Klaus.

"Oh please, you two are going to make me sick." Katherine mumbled, rolling her eyes in irritation.

Klaus tried his best to ignore her, which didn't stop his hands from itching to wrap around her throat again.

"Same old Katherine I see, I'd tell you I'm happy to see you…but I'd be lying." Caroline smiled a little.

Katherine remained silent.

Her brow furrowed and she kept her attention on Caroline, observing her closely.

Klaus turned around, his attention now on Katherine. "It's best if you do hold your tongue love, I'm so sick of you I'm about ready to rip it out." Klaus' tone was complacent with the words he spoke.

"Leave her alone, Klaus…she's not worth the effort." Caroline focused on helpless Katherine; she raised an eyebrow, glaring at her distastefully.

Katherine only laughed. "Niklaus Mikaelson, always so smug and self-satisfied…"

She averted her eyes, staring down at the cement floor.

Katherine shrugged leaning up against the wall all the way in the back of the cell with one foot up against it and her arms folded over her chest.

"May as well kill me…that's what she's here for anyway." She nodded her head in Caroline's direction looking up and instantly meeting those cold, calculating eyes.

Caroline's entire demeanor changed when Katherine spoke.

Caroline began approaching Katherine, she moved swiftly; like an animal who was about to pounce on its prey. "Oh Katerina, you're still as wise as I remember."

Klaus' eyes widened.

He was both confused and shocked, Katherine's suspicious expression and her words made it clear to him, the imposter's cover was blown when her demeanor changed and the vibes she gave off began to seem unfamiliar to him.

The person standing before him was not his beloved Caroline.

It could only be one person, the one person who wanted Katherine desperately.

"Silas…" Klaus confirmed.

Without hesitation, Klaus was standing before Silas; he dug his hand into Silas' chest.

Klaus hand wrapped around his heart on the verge of ripping it right out. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out, Silas?" Klaus began tightening the grip on his heart.

Silas' inhaled painfully, gritting his teeth.

"I'm no fool." Klaus said.

Silas' chuckled at Klaus' words; he locked eyes with him, still imposing as Caroline.

"But you are a fool; you can't kill me…not when I look so much like the woman you love." Silas growled through gritted teeth.

Klaus averted his eyes; taking in Silas' words.

He began to second guess himself because what Silas said was true, killing Silas while he took on the form of Caroline was a painful thought. It even seemed like an impossible move.

Klaus pushed aside the painful feeling that began to rise in his chest. "That's just it, you are not Caroline."

Silas smirked; he used Klaus' hesitation to his advantage.

Klaus was not quick enough, before he could even process what had happened Silas removed Klaus' hand and crushed it, shattering each bone.

Klaus screamed in agony pulling his hand away and clutching it to his chest in pain.

Silas still imposing as Caroline grabbed him by the collar roughly, they were nose to nose and Silas had a triumphant grin on face. "You're hesitation ruined your plan, and you only hesitated because not only do I look just like her, I also spoke of her…and that only distracted you. Let her go, Klaus. Take it from someone who knows…it won't take long for your enemies to discover that she is your weakness."

Klaus could not meet Silas' eyes, not with him looking exactly like Caroline and speaking these words.

"She is your only weakness, or so it seems…the Klaus I knew of would have killed her long ago just because she was a distraction."

"It's not that simple." Klaus muttered softly.

"Why? Because you believe she is the only light left in that dark heart of yours?" Silas laughed at this, shaking his head.

"Heed my warning, you've made thousands of enemies in all the centuries of your life, they will find her and kill her in means of destroying you. Now step aside, and give me Katherine Pierce… or I may be the enemy to destroy the only person in this world that means something to you." Silas threatened Klaus, loosening the grip on his collar and tossing him aside.

Klaus was quick to react and was back on his feet in no time. He jumped in front of Katherine, shielding her from Silas. "You cannot have Katherine, and you will not harm Caroline, or so help me I will rip out that heart of yours and shove it down your throat!"

Silas did not back down, he wrapped a hand around Klaus throat while the other dug into his chest grabbing a hold of his heart.

"You do not want me as your enemy…She will never love you, Klaus…you have no salvation." Silas snarled tightening his grip on Klaus' heart that still lay embedded in his chest.

Klaus had only blinked when Caroline's body fell to the ground, Silas' neck snapped. Damon stood behind Silas' fallen body, it was clear that he was responsible for the crumpled body knocked out on the ground.

* * *

Caroline sat against the cold bricks in the tiny cell they threw her in. Her ankles and wrists were bound by shackles.

The chains were built into the brick wall, so even with her vampire strength; Marcel made it impossible for her to free herself, which was his intent.

She fell in and out of consciousness over and over again.

When had the hunger pains become so painful that they began to knock her out of a conscious state?

Had it been a day? Two days? A week? She had lost track of time.

The only thing she focused on each and every day was how hungry she was.

Caroline would fall into unconsciousness only to be pulled from the dark abyss of her mind and back to reality. She hated it, she just wanted to pass out or die…anything to make this hunger suffice.

Each time she woke up it was the same intolerable hunger, she didn't know how much longer she would survive like this.

Her surroundings were hard to see, because she was tossed away in a pitch black basement.

The skin underneath the shackles began to crack and bleed from the friction. When she felt like she was going to go completely insane from all of the suffering, she'd tug and tug at her restraints only causing more friction and more damage to herself.

The door at the top of the steps opened, casting in a shallow ray of light.

Caroline squinted trying to get her eyes to focus, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the basement.

Not one set, but three.

Whoever was coming down was not alone that was certain. Caroline's heart pounded, she was terrified.

Not only was she trapped but she was also helpless.

Marcel came into her view…a young girl with mahogany brown hair and blue eyes stood next to him, a little ways behind the two was someone else…

A man from the looks of it, but Caroline sensed that this was no ordinary man. He had platinum blond hair, and light brown eyes, golden flecks scattered throughout them. She sensed that he was not a human.

Marcel approached the cell, giving Caroline his genuine charming smile. "Hello, Caroline…it's so nice to see you."

Caroline glared up at Marcel, her features transforming from human to vampire.

She lunged toward Marcel, only to be yanked back against the wall by the chains that bound her. "I don't like you."

Marcel only laughed, "Careful now, those chains won't get you very far."

Caroline couldn't contain her anger. She was so hungry, anything would be better than this. "What do you want with me?! I have nothing to do with your stupid little fight for power with Klaus!"

Marcel squatted down, leaning against the bars of Caroline's cell.

His tone was placid when he spoke to her. "I've already told you, you have everything to do with this…he loves you."

Caroline opened her mouth, wanting to protest….but shut it quickly…the words Klaus and love never fell into the same sentence, she just didn't want to believe that it could be true.

Klaus wasn't a good person, but at one time she told him she knew he was capable of love…she had confronted him and admitted that she knew he was in love with her but at that time she was also trying to save her own skin.

She wanted to convince him to allow her to live, that didn't mean she believed he really did love her.

"And you love him…" Caroline's jumbled thoughts were interrupted by the words that just came out of Marcel's mouth.

"What did you just say?" She whispered, staring at him through the bars.

"You heard me. You love _him._" Caroline remained silent, she didn't know what to say.

She didn't want to deny it, but she didn't want to admit anything either. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she felt when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson, and she didn't want to discuss those feelings with Marcel.

Caroline decided to change the topic instead; she had wondered why he came down here with two others.

"What are you going to do to me?" She looked from the girl to the man. "Why are they down here?"

Marcel pulled a single key from his pocket; he unlocked the door to the cell, and swung it open.

Caroline wanted so badly to escape…to run and not look back, freedom hadn't been this close since she was captured and shoved into this tiny cell.

Marcel stretched his hand out toward Caroline, touching the tips of her soft curls gently. "I know how you feel about Klaus, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not…It's written all over your face."

He stepped into the cell, squatting once more now face to face with Caroline. "The love between the two of you is why you're here….if you want to be angry at anyone you should be angry at Klaus. Blame him for all of this, because if it wasn't for that torch he holds for you, you wouldn't be trapped in this cage…withering away slowly."

Caroline glared at Marcel, looking into his eyes as he influenced the heartache, pain, and anger to rise.

She was so vulnerable, it wasn't hard for her to make sense of his words and find some common ground.

"Maybe you're right…" She whispered, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"You may love him now, but I'm going to make you see…you are going to despise him….he is nothing but a vile, manipulative, selfish, emotionless, _evil_, bastard. When I'm through with you, you will only remember him for what he truly is…a monster." Marcel snapped his fingers, and the man that Caroline sensed to be something other than a human stepped forward.

"This is 'Bastian, he's a werewolf….but for you that probably wasn't hard to sense." 'Bastian stepped into the cell, his face transforming into that of a werewolf's.

Caroline pressed against the wall as tightly as she could. The werewolf came closer; step by step he made his way toward Caroline.

"I found him in the Quarter, decided to make use of him…." Marcel nodded toward the girl who still remained outside of Caroline's cell.

"Davina here, she's the person to praise when it comes to the spell that was cast on this young man." Marcel gestured for Davina to come closer.

Davina nodded; closing her eyes she reached her hand out, placing her palm on the top of 'Bastian's head. She muttered an incantation and the flip on 'Bastian switched.

"I'm such an impatient man; I decided to speed things up." Marcel smiled.

'Bastian lunged forward, pouncing on Caroline his fangs penetrating her delicate skin and taking a chunk out of her shoulder.

She screamed in agony…her mind becoming hazy.

"Davina is down here to not only control him, but to distort your memories...you will only remember Klaus as you did when you encountered him."

"You hate Klaus so much you're willing to go through such corrupt measures to get what you want?" Caroline's vision began to blur. "It sounds to me like you're the monster."

Marcel chuckled. "My dear, who do you think I learned it from?"

Caroline felt 'Bastian's fang rip into the side of her neck this time.

She inhaled painfully, she wanted to scream…but no sound would come out.

Caroline's mind was nearly falling into unconsciousness once more.

She hoped that if that happened, this time it would be for good.

"Klaus will never…never let you live for killing me." She choked, trying to clutch on to the last bit of reality.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, not until I present you to him….for now, I plan on having you healed when you're near the brink of death from the bites….only to have 'Bastian bite you….over, and over, and over again. By the end of this, you will be thanking me for finally allowing you to die." Marcel's voice sounded like it was miles and miles away, it was no more than a soft echo.

Caroline closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her.

_Monster_ was the last word she processed before her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N:** **I hope you all enjoyed! 'Bastian may be just a throw away character, just needed a werewolf to do Marcel's bidding. Who knows...I could always change my mind and find a place for him. Sila's mission is still the same in my story as it is in TVD, not sure if I'm going to take it as far as the whole Amara thing yet...I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors just like I do in all my chapters. I don't have a beta, but I did proofread...I may have overlooked things. I do hope everyone liked it, and I really hope you guys review. I like the follows and favorites too. :) Those always make me feel good. I will try to get the next chapter up within a week or two! Bare with me my devoted readers!**


	9. The situation unravels

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to get this chapter up a little quicker. This story is doing a lot better than I anticipated, all of the reviews, followers, and favorites are definitely a good part of why I got this chapter up so soon. I'm already working on chapter 10 :) Thanks so much for all of you who are devoted to this story. I must say I was happy that Caroline was finally mentioned in The Originals...Tyler's all like "Caroline will never stop hating you." which provoked Klaus even more! anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter**

Jeremy sat on the couch in the parlor of the Mikaelson's home. He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He sat in silence contemplating their next move. The next move was to figure out where the little witch was hiding.

"She's not hiding, she's somewhere safe…it's weird, it's like I can sense her." Bonnie sat next to Jeremy pondering her thoughts.

She stood up, pacing the parlor trying her best to figure out how she could help exactly.

Strange things had begun happening since she died, like the fact that she could sense the one they say is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. She didn't have time to worry about all of this now…she just needed to use it to her advantage at the moment.

"I wonder if the closer I get, the stronger the sensation becomes." She spoke with curiosity, turning toward Jeremy who had a small smile on his face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out. The only problem is, you can't be seen…and I'm no warlock so I'm useless." He said.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest, her brows furrowed in thought once more.

She quickly perked up when she came up with an idea. "I think I know what to do. I'll put a protection spell on you….that way no harm will come to you. We don't need to kill her; we just need to persuade her to remove the dagger from Elijah."

Jeremy stood up and walked to the fireplace staring down at the glowing embers of the dying fire.

"Not sure how comfortable I am with having another Original walking the streets." He sighed.

"I'll have you know….my brother Elijah is the most compassionate, caring, _humane_ one of us all. He is a good man, and in order for us to stop the reign of terror Nik brings anywhere he goes…I need him."

"I didn't know you were standing there…" Jeremy said not caring much about the admiration Rebekah felt for her sibling.

He was an original, and in Jeremy's eyes the original family only brought chaos...Jeremy's mind processed the last part of Rebekah's rant. "What do you mean stop Klaus?"

A confident grin made its way to Rebekah's lips. "I have plans of my own for my dear brother."

"Whatever your plan is when it comes to your family is not my business, we're here to remove that dagger from Elijah and then we're gone…but the question is how are we supposed to get her to remove it?" Jeremy said to her.

Rebekah stepped into the parlor, deciding to help her unlikely ally strategize.

She took a seat on the old Victorian chair that was closest to the fireplace.

"I'll go have a little chat with Marcel, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement and he will free Elijah…I'm sure he wants nothing more than Niklaus' head on a silver platter…which may be my only option." She sat still for a few moments lost in her thoughts.

Bonnie looked from Jeremy to Rebekah.

If Jeremy went with, he would be at risk of being hurt or worse. Bonnie wouldn't allow that. After all, if Jer died her death would be in vain.

"Jer, I'm going to go with her…to see who this guy is, see what he says…and we can go from there I guess." Bonnie told him.

Jeremy looked at her the concern in her eyes weighing her down.

She hated this…She wanted to feel his touch, to comfort him and tell him she would be alright.

"Please Jer, don't look at me like that…Nothing can or will happen to me…I'm already dead." She smiled trying her best to lighten things up.

"Just…stop it Bonnie...alright?" His tone gave away the fact that he felt defeated.

The fact that Bonnie was dead was a touchy subject for Jer, and she was making jokes about it? It wasn't funny…not in the least bit.

Jer noticed the gawk coming from Rebekah; he ignored it because Rebekah knew the abnormality of this situation. It seemed like she was still trying to process it.

"I plan on bringing you back, no matter what it takes." Jeremy clenched his fists tightly.

It took Rebekah a moment to remember that Bonnie was there in spirit form. "What is she saying?" She asked getting up and heading over to stand next to Jeremy.

She followed his eyes; her eyes unconsciously searching for someone she knew she couldn't see.

"So, Bonnie…what's the plan?" Rebekah said out loud.

"Tell her that we're going to have that chat with her old friend. But I'm going with her; I want to know what he says…that way I know what my next move is. I also need to make sure I can trust her." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

He passed on the message to Rebekah. "Bonnie is going with you; she wants to hear it for herself." He left out the 'trust' part.

Rebekah nodded her head, already heading out of the parlor and to the front door of the old plantation. "Very well, let's get this over with shall we?"

* * *

It was odd for Rebekah to know that Bonnie was somewhere close by but she couldn't see her or speak to her. It was actually sort of creepy.

The drive to Rebekah's old home that Marcel now occupied was silent.

Even if she spoke out loud, she wouldn't get a response.

She let out a deep sigh, now would be as good a time as any to think out loud, Bonnie could be like a silent listener.

"It's sad when I stop and think about how broken my family actually is. I always find myself blaming Nik, but we're all capable of the terrible things you and everyone else back at Mystic Falls witnessed. Elijah and I are guilty as well…but the thing about Nik is that we've lost any hope of him actually _caring_ about anyone but himself. I've been daggered and tossed into boxes half of my life. Is it wrong of me to feel vengeance toward him? Even if he is my brother." Once Rebekah spoke everything she felt just continued to spill out.

"The Niklaus that I knew before we were turned is long dead, replaced by the wicked demon of the man he is now….My brother died over a thousand years ago. Ridding him of this world somehow, it's what's best for us all." Rebekah's car came to a stop as she pulled into the driveway.

She turned put the car in park, and turned off the engine.

Getting out of the car she quickly headed up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Bonnie was right behind Rebekah, though she couldn't see her or hear her she could feel her a little.

"Rebekah, I believe everyone is capable of change…even your brother. He just needs to find the thing that could make him want to be a better man." Bonnie spoke aloud, giving Rebekah her advice even though it was unheard.

The front door swung open, Marcel leaning against the side of the door an appealing smile forming on his lips.

"We need to talk." Rebekah pushed her way past Marcel, stepping into the foyer of her old home.

"Rebekah, what a pleasure it is…as always."

She folded her arms across her chest, irritated already.

Bonnie walked inside just as Marcel closed the front door. "So this is Marcel, he doesn't look as bad as he's made out to be." Bonnie said out loud looking at Marcel closely.

Rebekah was quick to get to the point. "Marcel, I need Elijah."

He smirked at her request, Marcel figured her brother was the reason she showed up at his home. "You need him huh? And why is that?"

"Klaus has done awful things, and he deserves whatever death awaits him I'm well aware of that...but I've been doing some thinking, and regardless of the wrongs he's done…he is my brother." Rebekah's eyes focused on the floor, she gazed at the intricate patterns set in the marble tiles on the floor of the foyer.

"I can't let go of the hope I have left that he can change…even if I only have an ounce of that hope left. I know in my heart, he's capable of redemption. I need Elijah's help...so please, release him…we will keep Nik under control." She looked up and into Marcel's eyes, pleading for him to show her compassion and give her Elijah back.

"You know as well as I do, Klaus can't be controlled." Marcel told Rebekah.

Bonnie was the first to hear the commotion going on a little ways down the corridor on the left behind her.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand stifling the gasp, tears immediately filled her eyes. "No…"

Rebekah listened to the rustling coming from the corridor; the sound was making its way toward the foyer.

She was apprehensive to turn around; if it was an ambush she needed to be smart about it.

Rebekah needed to keep all her senses open and heightened.

One of Marcel's vampires stood behind Rebekah, he had no trouble making his presence known to her.

The smell of stale blood hit her nostrils and she turned around quickly. Rebekah gasped, horrified with what she saw before her.

He tossed the bruised and beaten body of a young vampire at Rebecca's feet.

Marcel smirked. "Seems I've found his redemption, he'll have no salvation once I kill her."

Rebekah didn't know how to process the sight before her eyes; tears were on the rims of her eyes as she stared down at the familiar head full of golden blond curls.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please please remember to review, follow, and favorite! Chapter 10 will be up soon! I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	10. What have you become?

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story! I appreciate it! I got chapter 10 done a little quicker than expected. Oh! I also want to tell you about** **something called The Intertwined Eternity Awards. I've never done any type of award, so I don't really know much about it but this story will be entered in the contest! I'll put up a link when my story is submitted so you all can check it out and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

Rebekah reached a hand out gesturing toward the mangled body that lay at her feet.

She looked at Marcel with a look of disgust on her face. "This is who you've become? Hurting someone innocent! You make me sick."

She feigned a laugh, her disgust turning into anger. "It's funny…you want so badly to rule this city that you will stop at nothing. You and Klaus are exactly the same Marcel."

Marcel was outraged. "How dare you, I am nothing like him."

Rebekah took a step forward, in an instant she had him on the ground, her stiletto digging into his chest. "You are wrong! You two are one in the same. This girl has nothing to do with anything."

Marcel grabbed Rebekah's ankle, pushing her off of him. She fell to the floor face down.

"This girl..._Caroline_ has plenty to do with this. He doesn't care about his own family; but maybe he cares enough about this girl to stand down and stop trying to rule _my_ city, I plan on running him out of New Orleans, he's brought nothing but destruction since he came back! He won't win." He snarled watching Rebekah climb to her feet.

The pain in her head was excruciating.

Davina descended down the stairs, her hand reaching out toward Rebekah, Davina's palm up aiming toward Rebekah.

She concentrated on her spell silently.

"Diego...put the girl back in her cell, once she wakes up...the dementia and hallucinations will probably begin. She can go crazy in the cell…but keep an eye out; if she's on the verge of death…Davina here will have to tidy up those wounds." Marcel told his friend.

Bonnie watched the horrific scene play out before her eyes. Caroline was unconscious, her flesh was covered in bite marks and bruises.

Bonnie's heart ached at the sight of her best friend who was innocent in this entire matter.

The tears ran down Bonnie's cheeks as she watched the vampire called Diego drag Caroline away.

She looked at the leader…the one who caused all of this suffering; Marcel.

She walked behind him, her hands balled into fists. "You may not hear me but I will consider this my silent warning to you. You will pay for this. Mark my words." She whispered to him, her teeth clenched together in anger.

Rebekah was yanked to her feet by Thierry.

The ear piercing sound that Davina's spell was inflicting on her was nearly deafening.

She managed to lock eyes with Marcel, if only to warn him of the consequences of his actions. "You will regret what you've done to Caroline, it would be best if you let her go before Nik ever discovers the torture you've inflicted on her. You will not live long enough to try and beg for your life if he finds out what you've done."

"You seem to forget Rebekah, I have the most powerful witch on my side…and besides, that's the point. I want him to find out." Marcel snapped his fingers giving Thierry the go ahead to take her away.

Rebekah was to weak to fight back.

Davina's magic was powerful, not only did she cast that annoying spell that made your head feel like it was going to explode, Rebekah also believed that whatever spell she cast she tweaked. It seemed like it had the power to weaken an original vampire.

"You're not the man I once knew…you're despicable." Rebekah whispered her voice full of malice.

Rebekah's words were like a slap across the face.

"Thierry, hold on." Thierry stopped, still gripping Rebekah's arm tightly.

Marcel looked into Rebekah's eyes, the woman who he claimed to love even after all of this time.

He had decided when she left him all those years ago that love was only weakness. It weighed you down, made you vulnerable and open to pain.

He refused to feel that ever again. "I'll make you an offer, you can stay here of your own free will and not be a prisoner…or you can try to fight me and I will lock you up just like sweet little Caroline."

Rebekah refused to leave this mansion without Caroline. If Caroline was trapped here, she would be too.

Her brother would never forgive her if she allowed anything to happen to that girl; hell…she would never forgive herself.

The only light in Niklaus' life was Caroline; she needed to be saved.

"I will stay." She said refusing to look up at the man she once loved.

"I wish you could hear me Rebekah, I have to go. Jeremy and I will figure out how to get to Davina when she's alone I will come back for you." Bonnie said.

_"I will not help you, witch."_

Bonnie gasped, looking up at the girl who stood at the end of the staircase. "So you must be Davina, nice trick…you should have told me you could hear me when you first made your way down here._"_

_ "Of course I can hear you I can also see you. I'm stronger than you…and I have many powers you've never acquired…" _Davina spoke to Bonnie with the power of telepathy.

"Please Davina, just hear me out…I can feel you…you're not evil...That girl that Marcel is keeping prisoner is a good friend of mine, and she is innocent." Davina stared at Bonnie contemplating the words that she spoke.

_"Marcel said that she is a friend of Klaus Mikaelson's, therefore she is not innocent."_ Davina refused to believe that Marcel would ever lie to her.

"Klaus and Caroline do know one another, but 'friend' isn't the word I would use. She has nothing to do with Niklaus Mikaelson and his issues with Marcel. He is going to kill an innocent girl! Listen to your heart, and know that I am telling you the truth."

Davina averted her eyes, unconsciously gazing at her feet. She took in Bonnie's words, and something told her she couldn't ignore the things this witch told her._ "Fine, I stay in the attic of the church located in the French Quarter. You can find me there at dawn."_

Bonnie nodded a silent thank you toward the young witch; she turned toward Rebekah before leaving the mansion. "I will be back for you and Caroline. I promise." She said right before disappearing out the front door.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Happy you eventually figured out that he wasn't Caroline." Damon said staring down at Silas who was now knocked out due to a snapped neck.

"Actually Damon…I figured it out way before the big bad hybrid here did." Katherine wasted know time giving herself all of the credit.

"It seems my mind was a bit clouded." Klaus said stepping over Silas and walking out of the cellar.

"What's wrong with him?" Katherine asked Damon. "Well, other than the usual."

He exhaled a sigh. "I'm guessing Silas standing before him as blondie did a number on his emotions. I'll bring him a few girls to feed from, and he'll be alright." Damon said trying to lighten up the situation. It was classic Damon.

"Oh boo hoo." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Damon raised an eyebrow giving Katherine one last look as he exited the cellar. "The same old insensitive Katherine, you'd think after 500 years you'd get tired of the person that you are. Maybe it's time for a change."

Katherine laughed in his face. "Oh, like you Damon? Trying to turn yourself into the perfect guy for Elena. Give it up, and keep your guard up...you two won't last forever. Remember, it's always going to be Stefan."

Damon averted his eyes, she knew just what to say to strike a chord in his heart….and she knew she had said all the right things to hit a nerve.

"You should have learned your lesson with me." Katherine enjoyed this, taunting others was a specialty.

"Careful now Katherine, I could just leave Silas here. When he wakes up, he'll have just what he needs." Damon's smile was complacent and ice cold.

He grabbed the unconscious Silas by the arms, dragging him out of Katherine's cell.

He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Damon did not give Katherine a last look; he grabbed Silas by the arms again, dragging his body upstairs heading to the living room.

Klaus had no problem making himself at home, he found the whiskey and happily helped himself to it.

Taking a seat on the couch, Silas words replayed in his head continuously. Maybe he was right.

After all, Klaus had a lot of enemies; loving Caroline would do nothing but make matters worse.

He slammed his glass of bourbon down on the coffee table. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

Klaus buried his head in his hands.

It wasn't possible for him to just stop caring for her, she would never love him in return and that was how it needed to be, for her sake.

"If she ever began to love me, I'd ruin it. Like always." Klaus whispered.

"I figured you'd be up here, moping." Klaus shut his eyes tightly, not really in the mood for conversation. He wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want, Damon?"

Damon dropped Silas body to the floor nonchalantly.

He folded his arms across his chest; leaning against the door frame of the living room. "How about you help me tie up our good friend Silas here, then go grab a bite."

"Sorry mate, I'm not hungry." Damon pushed himself off of the door frame, walking toward Klaus with a surprised expression on his face. "Doesn't matter if you're hungry, figured I'd be fun."

Klaus had nothing to say, this conversation Damon was trying to have was more or less one sided, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Give it up Klaus….no offense but Caroline is better off without you. You're better off, too." Klaus' expression was blank; his lips were pulled into a tight line.

He remembered the conversation Damon had with him some time ago.

He looked over at Damon. "You had once told me that you don't mind being the bad guy. That someone needs to play that role to get things done…"

Damon shook his head, recalling the conversation. "I meant that. I also said you play the bad guy role just to be a dick. I meant that too."

Klaus smiled smugly. "That's still debatable, mate."

Damon shook his head in disagreement. "I think it's way past debatable, all the things you've done are coming right back around to bite you in the ass."

Klaus got off of the couch in a rush; he headed toward the window, gazing outside unconsciously.

He hid the tears in his eyes well, over a thousand years and Klaus still shed tears from time to time.

He held the weight of the pain he caused so many in his lifetime on his shoulders, he hid it well but sometimes that burden became too much to bear.

Klaus did so many terrible things in his life, unspeakable things. There was no hope left when it came to becoming a better person.

"Perhaps you're right mate. The demon inside of me is incapable of redemption. Caroline is better off not feeling anything for someone like me." Klaus shut down, he had done it so many times it was almost unnoticeable now.

He turned on himself at the drop of a dime, always pessimistic...always hurting the ones in his life, ruining things for himself, destroying the relationships with the people in his life he actually loved.

He wasn't a good person, he couldn't expect Caroline to feel the same way about him.

The truth that he had refused to believe for so long was undeniable now.

He caused others pain, tortured them….and relished in it.

He did this all because he hated himself, he was miserable…

"Misery truly does love company." His voice was empty and he let the remaining tears fall from his eyes. his expression turning to stone.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Klaus and Caroline will be reunited soon but things are going to be different between them when that happens. I'm working on chapter 11 now! so it shouldn't be much longer! as always, thank you sooo much for reading! I enjoy feedback which I think I've mentioned before so review if you want to tell me how you feel about this story! Also follow and favorite if you like it enough! It makes me happy to see all the follows and favorites, make me know I have devoted readers :) The reviews naturally are wonderful too! Thanks so much guys!**


End file.
